1. Field of Invention
The current invention relates generally to apparatus, systems and methods for secured computing and/or communicating. More particularly, the apparatus, systems and methods relate to authorizing devices. Specifically, the apparatus, systems and methods provide for a way of delivering to and converting an unauthorized device into an authorized device and then later returning that device to an unauthorized device without any loss of security.
2. Description of Related Art
The desire for security has been around of eons. Physical security can be used to prevent the unauthorized use or the taking of property that belongs to someone by another unauthorized person. More recently, secured communications have been developed to prevent an unauthorized listener from detecting what is being communicated on a secured communication system. Additionally, today many electronic devices or other classified devices are only intended to be used by certain authorized users and no one else, as they may perform some classified function or generate classified data. One way to protect these devices is to physically secure them away from unauthorized users. However, this can be both expensive and make use of such devices more inconvenient than it needs to be. What is needed is a better way to deliver secured functionality (e.g., a mission) to an unauthorized device and turn it into an authorized device.